So I
by KyuMin1307
Summary: Apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun yang membuat uri Sungmin menjadi semerah tomat?


'So I'

Drabble

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), Boys x Boys, Gaje :D

Disclaimer : KyuMin milik Keluarganya, Tuhan dan Saya #plak

Summary : Apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun yang membuat _uri_ Sungmin menjadi semerah tomat?

.

.

**EnJoY**

Sungmin mematut dirinya di cermin. Sesekali ia menghela napas dan menepuk pelan pipi bulat nya. "Uugggh, lihat lah dirimu Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau terlihat gendut sekali?" gumam Sungmin dan sedikit menurunkan tangannya ke perutnya yang juga sedikit buncit.

"Ck! Bahkan perutmu sudah melebihi_ Ahjumma_-_ahjumma_ yang sedang mengandung." Sungmin mengusap pelan perutnya.

"Apakah Kyunnie akan tetap mencintaiku jika keadaanku begini? Bagaimana jika ia akan meninggalkan ku?" ujar Sungmin lirih. Ada sedikit rasa takut di hatinya jika Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya.

Rasa takut di hatinya semakin membesar saat ia melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat sempurna, Kyuhyun memiliki segudang talenta, Kyuhyun tampan, Kyuhyun memiliki suara indah, Dan ada banyak hal lain lagi yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin sempurna. Seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sungmin, setidaknya itu lah yang ada di pikiran namja kelinci itu.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sungmin tak menyadari jika kekasihnya itu sudah berada di ambang pintu sejak tadi dan menatapnya heran.

"Hei Min! apa yang kau katakan?" Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Kyunnie?"

"Ck!" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin menguncir poninya yang telah memanjang ke atas. "Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" ujar Kyuhyun setelah ia selesai menguncir poni Sungmin yang mau tidak mau memperihatkan dahi lebar Sungmin yang lebar dan sangat disukai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Perkataan? Perkataan apa?" Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya bingung. Ia juga sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ck! Apa maksudmu tadi mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu dan akan meninggalkanmu?"

"_Mwo?_ Ahh.. itu.." Sungmin jadi terlihat gugup saat ia tau kalau Kyuhyun mendengarkannya ber-monolog tadi. Sungmin menunduk dan meremas-remas pelan ujung kaos yang ia kenakan.

Kyuhyun menjajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursi meja rias. Ia meraih dagu Sungmin dan sedikit mengangkatnya agar ia bisa memandang mata foxy Sungmin yang sedikit meredup. "Hei, lihat dan dengarkan aku."

Sungmin mendongak pelan dan menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun dalam.

"Dahi ini.. sangat indah saat kau mengeksposnya begini, Min." Kyuhyun mengusap lembut dahi Sungmin dan memberikan sebuah kecupan lama di sana.

"Kedua mata ini.. salah satu hal yang sangat ku jaga karena aku tak ingin melihat setitik air matapun merusak keindahannya." Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kedua kelopak mata Sungmin yang membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar dari kedua matanya.

"Pipi ini.. hei, bukankah ini terlihat lebih indah jika kau begini? Aku jadi bisa lebih nyaman saat mendaratkan ciuman ku di situ kan?" Kyuhyun mengecup lembut kedua pipi Sungmin yang sedikit dihiasi oleh semburat merah.

"Hidung ini.. hidung ini juga yang membuatmu semakin indah dan yang sangat aku sukai. Hey, bukankah jika di gesekkan begini akan terasa nyaman?" Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan hidung bangir nya dengan hidung bangir kecil Sungmin sebelum mengecupnya pelan.

"Dan yang terakhir," Kyuhyun mengusap pelan bibir snape M unik milik Sungmin sebelum membawanya dalam ciuman yang panjang. Setelah dirasanya Sungmin kehabisan napas, Kyuhyun baru menjauhkan bibir nya dari bibir Sungmin. "Bibir ini.. bibir yang selamanya dan selalu aku sukai. Bibir yang hanya boleh aku yang merasakannya."

"Sekarang," Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. "Katakan padaku, atas dasar apa aku akan meninggalkan mu?"

"Tapi Kyu? Kau.." ucapan Sungmin terputus saat Kyuhyun meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya.

"Minimi chagi, dengarkan aku. Kau sudah sangat sempurna untukku, kau hidupku, kau nafas ku. Lalu untuk apa aku meninggalkan orang yang sudah memiliki hati ku seutuhnya? Untuk apa aku meninggalkan orang yang menjadi alasanku tetap bernapas sampai saat ini? Hm?"

"_Mianhae _Kyu. Aku sudah meragukanmu, _mianhae._" Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana. _Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu ataupun sebaliknya. Ingat, Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa hidup tanpa Cho Sungmin, _arraeso?_" Kyuhyun sedikit menekan kata 'Cho' pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"_Saranghae,_ _neomu saranghae,_ chagiya."

"_Nado Kyu, nado saranghae." _

Kyuhyun mencium lama dahi Sungmin. "Setelah ini kau akan ada jadwalkan?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Baiklah, cepatlah berangkat. Kau tidak ingin terlambatkan?"

"_Ne._ kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang. Manager _hyung _sudah menungguku di bawah." Sungmin segera beranjak menuju ranjangnya untuk mengambil tas punggung yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya dan memakai sepatu.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu sampai di pintu Dorm." Kyuhyun mengekor mengikuti Sungmin yang telah berjalan di hadapannya.

"Kyunnie, aku berangakat dulu, _ne?"_ Sungmin mengecup pelan pipi Kyuhyun saat Ia telah sampai di pintu Dorm. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sebentar Min." Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Cepatlah pulang, aku akan menunggumu untuk.."

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin langsung berteriak dengan wajah semerah seperti tomat saat mendengarkan apa yang di katakan oleh Kyuhyun.

BLAM

"_Saranghae!_" Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan menutup pintu Dorm sebelum ia mendapatkan pukulan dari kelinci manisnya itu.

Hey, apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun yang membuat _uri_ Sungmin menjadi semerah tomat?

.

"_Cepatlah pulang, aku akan menunggumu untuk menggenjot rumah little Cho dan mendengarkan desahan-desahanmu yang manis itu. Bagaimana jika 15 ronde? Bukankah itu cukup untuk membuat kita memiliki Cho Junior?"_

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0**

Anyeong Chingu :)

Hehe :D *nyengir* lagi2 saya ngepost cerita gaje dan typo dimana-mana kayak gini -_- entah kenapa ini ide tiba2 muncul pas saya mendengarkan lagu So I. dan jadilah cerpen ini. Hehehe :D

Mianhae, kalau cerpen nya aneh kayak gini :)

Review ataupun tidak itu hak kalian. Well, saya mau ngucapin big thanks untuk yang mau nge-review cerpen2 saya sebelumya :)

Gomawo yang mau nyempetin waktu untuk membaca cerpen saya :D

Salam, JoYers :) saranghae :)


End file.
